Monday Night
by Nehszriah
Summary: Clara's settled in for a lonely night of marking papers; good thing Danny likes to take runs in the rain. [Pinkwald that turned PWP]


A/N: Here's a little thing I wrote because I was missing me some good ol' fashioned Pinkwald. 1711 words, takes place somewhere between Time Heist and The Caretaker. Basically turned into them Doing It and I'm not sorry.

* * *

Monday Night

Alone in the dark building, Clara sat in her classroom marking papers on a Monday night. It was less distracting to mark at work, with the lack of chores and telly and neighbors and whatnot to bring her away from the papers. Rain poured steadily on the windows; it had been off and on all day, but now it was here to stay for the rest of the night. A chill in the air made her shiver and pull her cardigan tighter—Mr. Atif _really_ needed to do something about the draft.

Eventually, the smell of curry reached her nose and she glanced towards the door. There was Danny, soaked to the skin and holding a bag of takeaway almost sheepishly.

"I was on a run and saw you were still here, so I thought you'd like something to eat."

"Running in the rain around Shoreditch? I thought you lived over twenty minutes away," she laughed. He entered the room and put the food on a blank bit of her desk.

"There's a park near here I go to every so often for a change of pace, and it _was_ during a break in the weather," he shrugged. He smelled of must, rain, and sweat, the scent mingling with the curry in a way that caught her breath for only a moment before she reined herself in. Pulling up a chair, he sat down next to her and sat up their eating area. "It's nice, and it does the students good to see some of their teachers around while off-hours every so often."

"No arguments here," Clara replied. She spooned up some curry and hummed in satisfaction, which only made Danny chuckle.

"Hit the spot?"

"I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"It happens to all of us."

The two then began to eat in silence, the only sounds being them eating and the rain. They eventually held hands, entwining their fingers together, enjoying the quiet between them. It was so rare for the building to be so calm and peaceful that they would be fools to not bask in it. Thunder rumbled lowly in the distance; the rain was not going to ease up anytime soon.

"How'd you get to work this morning?" Danny eventually asked.

"My bike. I've got an umbrella though, so waiting on the bus instead shouldn't be a problem." Clara didn't ask about him, as she knew he hadn't a car and preferred the bus anyhow. Instead, she gave him a flirty smile, one she knew he loved to see. "Would you like to spend the night at my place? It's closer than yours."

"I'm a stinking, sweaty mess. You sure?"

"How else can I thank you for dinner?" she replied. She hummed as she leaned over and kissed him, aloo curry on his lips. "I can't exactly mark maths assignments."

"I'd like to see anyone in the English department try," he chuckled. He shifted his seat over so that they could sit closer. Putting his arm around her waist, he kissed the side of her neck, making his intentions clear. He continued to press light kisses along her neck and throat, each of which shortened her breath and made her squirm.

Sod the marking—the kids were going to have to watch a video tomorrow even if it killed them, or even worse, bored them.

Clara and Danny quickly finished the remainder of their meal and cleaned up, making it so that there was minimal mess for in the morning when Mr. Atif opened up. They walked through a light drizzle to the bus stop together under Clara's umbrella and sat the entire way to her flat block holding hands. It was a race to beat the incoming batch of rain as they sprinted to the front door of the building, making it just as the rain strengthened. Up the stairs and finally they were at her flat—Heaven for them if there was one.

"Do we take showers now or later?" Danny asked as Clara locked the flat back up. He began to walk towards the kitchen, only to be stopped by his girlfriend grabbing his hand.

"We could take a shower _together_ ," she suggested. He fidgeted at the idea, which she caught immediately. "That's alright—another time then, yeah? You first."

"Yeah; thanks." He leaned down and pecked her lips, sliding his hand out of hers so that he could enter the bedroom. Grabbing a towel and some clothes he had left behind for just such an occasion, he went into the ensuite and began the process of smelling nominally less like a locker room.

Soon as she heard the water turn on, Clara went straight to work. Scurrying about, she quickly straightened up, getting all the clothes and extra things off her bed, eventually kicking the clothes hamper out of the room. She then rummaged through the wardrobe for something a bit more exciting, settling on a lacy number with plenty of ribbon and satin. It was just on when the door to the bathroom opened up, Danny stepping out already fully clothed in a pajama set that looked more like it belonged on a granddad than on him.

"Oh, Clara, you didn't have to…" he began, gesturing towards her outfit. She knew better though, considering his lopsided grin and tenting trousers. He stepped forward and reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Maybe I did; you never know," she smirked. She was about to close the little remaining distance between them when her mobile buzzed on her vanity—a quick check and Clara saw that it was the Doctor. Firing back a "later; busy" text, she put the device down and turned her attention back to Danny. "Sorry, now where were we?"

"Who was that?" he asked. "It's a bit late."

"Just a friend with little sense of personal boundaries," she replied. "There's little quite like those, now is there?"

"That's the truth," he snorted. "As long as everything's fine."

"Now it is."

She gently placed her palms on his chest, feeling the muscles just underneath the fabric, slowly sliding her hands up until they were at his shoulders. Tiptoes—two more minutes of him in the shower and she would have had her heels on, damn it—and she was kissing him, slowly, deliberately, teasingly.

Danny carefully lifted Clara up and carried her the short distance it took to reach her bed. He climbed in over her and ground his hips against hers as they continued to kiss, eliciting a moan out of her. Satisfied, he sat up on his legs and brought her with him, settling her on his lap so that they were a bit more evened out. She was so tiny compared to him, yet that didn't matter as they continued kissing and grabbing. They were determined to make the unexpected date night one they would remember for a while yet.

"I take it this means I smell better?" Danny asked breathlessly as Clara shoved him down onto the mattress. He gazed up at her as she settled on his hips, marveling as she began to unhook the bra of her outfit.

"In your own way," she replied. Off came the bra and she took her time shimmying out of her knickers, just to watch him sweat. She leaned over him and nuzzled his unshaven face with hers, enjoying the feeling of his hands roaming and massaging all over her body. "Danny…?"

"Mmm?"

"I can't shag you unless you undo your front at least."

"Ugh—oh, yeah…" He reached down and shoved down his trousers and pants, allowing Clara to grab his hard cock, pumping hard enough to make him grunt in response.

Wasting little time, Clara sank herself down onto Danny, letting him fill her as she surrounded him. She rocked slightly, teasing him even more, before squeezing his hips between her thighs and grinning madly.

He was right where she wanted him.

Picking up the pace, Clara rode Danny hard. He liked it that way—that much she knew—and a tiny voice in the back of her mind made a note of asking if he wanted to go a bit naughtier one day. There was something about how completely and wholly he gave himself up to her, putting her in complete control, that she couldn't even begin to describe. He trusted her completely, and she loved how it made her feel. For a man who looked like he could very easily dominate her with just one motion of his arm, he was a complete and total softie when it came to giving her what she wanted.

Danny tipped his head back and let out a strained groan, pulsing and emptying his cock into her. Clara could feel his breathing become heavy and slid off of him to give him a break before going again. She laid down next to him in order to snuggle into his side, perfectly content.

"Hey," he murmured, kissing the side of her head. "You didn't come."

"Caught red-handed," she said. "That can be later."

"I got in a run and a shag—there won't be a later," he chuckled. He slid his fingers between her thighs and began to carefully stroke her clit. Everything between her legs were wet and sticky already, which meant that she was arching her back and whispering his name to the now-stuffy room. She gasped and shuddered, freezing as she rode out her orgasm before dropping back down solidly on the mattress. Taking back his fingers, he wiped them on the sheet before wrapping his arms around her.

"Arse, now I'm going to have to change the sheets again," she muttered.

"You change them after every shag anyhow."

"That's besides the point."

"You can't fool me, Clara Oswald," he grinned into her hair. He kissed the back of her neck before kicking the covers up into his hand, covering them both. "I'll help at least."

"You better," she said sleepily. "Hey, Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for turning a boring Monday into something much better."

"You're welcome; I love you."

"…and I love you."

Within moments they were asleep, comfortable, cozy, and content with the fact they had one another.


End file.
